Henry Bradbourne (c1394-)
}} "Henry was born at Bradbourne, Derbyshire, England. He was the son of William Bradbourne. Henry married Margery Bagot, daughter of Sir John Bagot and Beatrice Villiers, at England. They resided at Bradbourne & Hough. On 24 June 1452, the Calendar of Close Rolls of Henry VI notes the following concerning Henry & Margery Bradburn. Richard Bagot, John Lathbury esquires, William Purdhom merchant and John Forth, chaplain, to Henry Bradburn esquire and Margery his wife for their lives without impeachment of waste. Charter of demise of the manors of Bradburn and Legh county Derby, a water mill of Bradburn town, and a water mill of Benteley town called 'Benteley milne' with the suit to the same pertaining, a close in Benteley called 'Rammesclyf,' a close in Knyveton called 'Ryddyngparke,' and all other their lands, rents and services etc. in Perwych, Bradburn and Legh which, with Thomas Wolton esquire now deceased, they had by feoffment of Robert Stokley esquire, so that the lands etc. in Bradburn and Perwyche shall remain to John son and heir of the said Henry and Margery and to the heirs male of his body, and the lands etc. in Legh, Benteley and Knyveton to William Bradburn their son for his life with remainder to the said John and to the heirs male of his body, remainder to Roger Bradburn his brother and to the heirs male of his body, remainder to William Bradburn his brother and to the heirs male of his body, remainder to the right heirs of the said Henry. Witnesses: John Curson, Nicholas Knyveton, Henry Knyveton, Henry de la Pole, Robert Knyveton esquires. Dated Bradburn, 4 January 30 Henry VI. Richard Bagot etc. (as above) to Henry Bradburn esquire for life without impeachment of waste, with remainder to John his son and heir and to the heirs male of his body, remainder to Roger Bradburn brother of John and to the heirs male of his body, remainder to William Bradburn brother of Roger and to the heirs male of his body, remainder to the right heirs of the said Henry. Charter indented of the manor of the Hogh and all other their lands, rents and services in the Hogh, Asshburne, Ofcote, Underwode, Clyfton, Knyveton, Holand, Stretton, Wyaston, Holynton, Yeveley, Braylesford, Longley, Overburghes, Nether burghes and Little Ireton which, with Thomas Wolaton esquire now deceased, the grantors had by feoffment of Robert Stokley esquire. Witnesses (as the last). Dated Hogh, 8 January 30 Henry VI. Richard Bagot etc. (as before) to Roger Grenhalgh and his assigns for his life, with remainder to John Bradburn, son and heir of Henry Bradburn, and to the heirs male of his body (and other remainders as before). Charter indented of an enclosure within the township of Knyfton called 'Horseley,' which with other parcels the grantors, with Thomas Wollaton now deceased, had by feoffment of Robert Stokley esquire. Witnesses: John Curson, Henry Knyffton, Nicholas Knyffton, Henry Columbell, Henry de la Pole esquires. Dated Knyffton, 31 December 30 Henry VI." - http://mccurdyfamilylineage.com/ancestry/p9876.htm